Deaths' Game
by SMILES01
Summary: ChristineFeehan-Ghostwalkerseries. Next generation of Nortons are about to discover that Whitney may be dead but someone else might have continued his 'work'
1. Aslong as it's me

Christine Feehan -Ghostwalker series fanfic

I own nothing!!!

Cote De (pronounced Cody)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cote De woke up to her twin brother pulling on her arm. He pulled her off the bed and she ended up in a tangled mass of sheets and comforter. 'DAMMIT JAYCE!' She thought knowing full well that he could hear her thoughts.

'SHUT UP' He sent back as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a black sweater. "Someone or thing triggered an alarm." He explained.

He didn't have to say another word. She quickly grabbed the sweater from him and threw it over her tank top, before pulling on her jeans, which was a little more difficult since she was sitting on the floor. "Where are the others?" She asked talking about their family.

'DAD AND UNCLE KEN TOOK THE TRAIL, THE REST ARE WORKING THEIR WAY TO THEIR POSITION' He told her through telepathy.

'THEN GET ON YOUR WAY' She told him as she walked towards her window slowly, searching the forest for any heat seeking signatures. She seen none and her sense for smell and echolocation told her no one was in sight of her window. 'I'M ON MY WAY' She told her parents, brothers, cousins, aunt and uncle.

'HURRY IT UP SLEEPYHEAD' Her dad Jack Norton told her. She could feel that that he was grinning at her.

Cote De Norton opened her window and jumped out of the window, swinging up on to the nearest tree. She climbed the tree about ten feet, before pushing off from the truck and flipping over backwards to the next tree. She landed on what her dad and uncle called a tree cancer. She laid on the sniper stand on her stomach and picked up her rifle that was in the waterproof case under the stand. She lifted the scope to her eye and scanned the forest in the direction of where the alarm was tripped. She blinked her eyes a few times and everything became blue/green, except the heat signatures that her family gave off aswell as.. 'THREE INTRUDERS' She warned her dad. 'CAN'T SEE FACES YET, GIVE ME A MOMENT THEY ARE WALKING INTO MY LINE OF SIGHT' She explained. The first one walked into her view. She laughed 'DAD IT'S GATOR' She told him. 'AND HIS WIFE AND I THINK KADAN' She informed them.

GHOSTWALKERS

"THANKS' Jack Norton told his youngest. He stepped out on to the path that had been made by well worn use. "Gator. What brings you here?" He acquired. He seen Gator react quickly, along with the young man who followed behind Flame. "Hey Flame, R.J." Jack greeted.

"Let me guess Ken is out there with my head in his target zone." Gator stated. "Aslong as it's me and not them." He stated, slightly threatening.

"Actually it's Cote De." Jack told him smirking.

"Even Worse." Gator replied laughing. He waved off to the left, having no idea where exactly she was. He looked over at Jack with a serious expression. "We have trouble and neither you or your brother will answer your phones or radios." He explained.

'I'M BRING THEM TO THE HOUSE. ANY COMPLAINTS?' He asked his family telepathically. No one replied so he took it as a go. "Come on up." He told them, leading the way.

"You all sure like your privacy." R.J. commented as they came to the porch where Briony,  
and Mari were waiting to greet them. Ken was behind them.

"Hi Flame." Briony and Mari greeted at the same time.

"This is what happens when you get too much privacy." Cote De told them, as she climbed over the railing of the porch.

"Use the stairs next time." Briony scowled her.

"K Mom." She told her as she sat on the rail.

"Hey Cote De." R.J. stated grinning at her.

"Hey Cajun." She replied. "What brings the three of you to our little slice of paradise?"  
She asked.

"Why don't you and your brothers and cousins go inside." Ken told them.

"Join them if you want R.J." Jack invited.

"Thanks." R.J. told them as he followed them inside.

GHOSTWALKER

They all sat in the entertainment area on the many couches and chairs. "So why are you and your parents here?" Jake asked.

Jake and Cameron were the oldest set of twins belong to Jack and Briony Norton. They had just turned twenty-two. Then there was the youngest set Jayce and Cote De who were sixteen.  
Ken and Mari Norton only had two children, twins. Marcus and Matthew were a few months younger then Jake and Cameron.

"They came to ask for some help." R.J. told them, sitting down in the chair beside the couch where Cote De was laying on.

"For what?" Cote De asked.

"Nico Trevane has been captured." Ken Norton told them as he and the others came into the room. They all decided long ago not to keep anything from their kids.

"Is he okay?" Cote De asked, sitting up.

"No ones heard anything. So no news is good news." Gator replied.

"So when are we going?" Matthew asked, standing up.

"You no where." Jack told him. "Only your father, Jake, Cameron, and I are going on this one."

Matthew sat down, grumbling in his mind. "Don't kick the puppy." Cote De stated, grinning at Matthew. Everyone laughed. Matthew threw a pillow at her. She caught it. "Thanks." She replied, flipping it over her head and leaned against it. Her cousin shook his head.

Flame and the kids are coming up here to stay. We think it will be safer and the more man power the better." Jack informed them. "Marcus you and Matthew will go back with us to Gators' to get the kids and bring them back here." Jack explained.

It took them an hour to grab all their gear and to be gone down the road. Briony and Mari stood on the porch for a few moments, with their arm wrapped around each other. It was what they did whenever their husbands left them to go on a mission. "They'll be back." Cote De reassured them, sticking her head out the window. "They wouldn't dare leave you two." She told them, grinning.

They laughed. "Thanks Cote De." They replied, grinning at the spot they last seen their husbands.

GHOSTWALKERS

It had been six days since Flame and her three youngest came to stay with them. It was peaceful from where Cote De laid. She was laying on the roof looking up at the stars. It was past midnight and everyone was asleep. She heard them from up there. She stayed out for another hour before climbing off the roof into her second storey window. She sank on to her bed and slept until alarms started going off in all directions around the house. She sprang up and pulled on a pair of jeans. She was pulling on her sweater as she walked out into the hall. Flame and her three were standing with mom and Aunt Mari looking confused. Cote De walked to the end of the hall and scanned the forest.

'GET TO THE TUNNEL AND TAKE AUNT BRIONY, FLAME AND THE YOUNGER KIDS WITH YOU' Matthew told her as he ran past them to the other side of the hall. 'MARC ANYTHING?' He asked.

Cote De slid the window open snuffing any sound from carrying. She leaped to the tree across from the window and made her way quietly to her rifle. She took the scope to her eye and scanned the forest. She seen her cousins and brother out there aswell. Movement to the left of Jayce caught her attention 'DOWN JAY' She commanded. She aimed at where the heat signature was,  
she pulled the trigger just as Jayce hit the ground. 'THEY HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED' She informed them. What she liked about her spot was she could see everything, but it was difficult to see her. 'OVER TWENTY, WITH ABOUT ANOTHER SIXTEEN STANDING BY' She told them.

'LETS RETREAT THEN, COTE DE COVER FIRE UNTIL WE GET TO THE HOUSE. WARN THEM WE ARE COMING' Marcus commanded.

'ON IT. JAYCE BACK TRACK' She told him watching out for her twin. She took a shot killing a man who was in her brothers way of retreating back to the house. 'MOM?' She asked, sending the message in one direct away from anyone trying to intercept.

'YES' The answer was faint, trying to keep the energy flow low.

'HEADS UP, WE ARE COMING YOUR WAY THROUGH THE TUNNEL. DON'T ENTER ALARMS WILL STILL BE UP' Cote De told her mom.

'GOT IT' Her mom sent.

'MATT YOUR TURN' She told him, as she watch Jayce enter through the garage window. It was the most secure spot to make a stand. 'ALL CLEAR' She told Matt, watching him as he made his way to the garage door. By the time Marcus made it to the garage Cote De had taken out six more of them. They were now starting to look in the trees for her. Now was the hard part, getting herself to the garage. She knew her cousins and brother would lay down some cover fire, but she could tell that more then half of the men were enchanced. 'I THOUGHT MANIAC WHITNEY WAS DEAD?' She asked them.

'HE IS. WHY YOU THINK HE HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?' Marcus asked surprise in his mind. 'OKAY KID YOUR TURN'

'MY WINDOW' She answered. She left her rifle and took out two hand guns. She moved slowly so she was standing with her back to the tree trunk. She slowly and silently moved down the tree.  
So that she was at the junction of the branch across from her bedroom window. She had left it opened for this very reason. She was about to jump from where she stood through the open window.  
She pushed off the trunk and knew she calculated the jump right, until a hand shot out from her left side and caught her ankle. The soldier fell out of the tree and his added weight and gravity took her with him. She hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of her, her guns scattering She was wheezing when the soldier climb on top of her, trying to pin her down. 'GET OUT OF HERE'  
She told them. 'I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU' She told them trying to the keep the lie vibe -her older brothers called it that, not her- from her thought.

'JAYCE AND MATT ARE PULLING BACK. HURRY UP KID' Marcus replied.

'GO MARC' She commanded, as she knocked the man off of her. She scrambled to her feet, and veered to the left. Another man came out and tackled her like a footballer. She swore.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' MARC asked.

'GET OUT I'VE BEEN MADE AND THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM FOR US TO TAKE' Cote De told him.  
'I NEED YOU WITH THE OTHERS OR I COULD KILL YOU' She warned him.

She heard him swear in his thoughts. 'FINE, BUT STAY IN TOUCH DAMMIT' He told her.

"Well look at the girlie here." The man who tackled her stated, smirking at her. "Ain't she a pretty one."

She glanced at the knife at his belt. She couldn't reach hers since it was at her back,  
and the man was saddling her. "Ain't you a dead one." She answered, right before she grabbed the knife and slammed it through his throat. Blood ran down the knife and her arm. She threw him off her and jumped on to her feet. She still held the knife as others surrounded her in a circle. Their control told her they wanted her alive. 'YOU SAFE?' She asked Marcus.

'YES BUT YOU AREN'T' He told her.

'ACTUALLY THEY WANT ME ALIVE' She told him.

She heard him laughing at her in her head. 'WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THEM. TALKING ABOUT MA GRIZZLY' He told her.

'SHUT IT NEED TO CONCENTRATE' She told him as she watched the men. What she needed was more violent energy, but she doubted she would get it. Unless she provoked them. "Well are we just going to stand here or is one of you going to man up?" She asked sounding bored.

"Come with us and we won't hurt you." The man directly to the left of her commanded.

"Come and get me." She told him, holding the knife defensively. "You seem to be incharge.  
Come on take charge to the situation." She told him egging him on. The sad thing was it was working. She took a deep breath and smelt the annoyance and wanting violence off all of them. She allowed the energy to come to her and she took it and released the energy slowly. She seen the affect on them, they were all becoming violently ill. She jumped into the tree as shots were fired. She winced as one clipped her arm. She climbed higher then started tree jumping.

'BRIONY!?'

'MARI!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' Uncle Ken Nortons' thoughts commanded.

'DON'T COME HERE, PLAN B' Cote De intercepted. 'THE LONG WAY OR YOU'LL GET VIOLENTLY ILL'  
She warned.

'WHERE ARE YOU?' Her Dad asked concerned.

'TREES' She answered.

'WHAT GOING ON?' Marcus asked her.

'DADS HAVE JUST RETURNED AND ON THEIR WAY TO YOU' She told him. She got behind the soldiers, between her family and them. 'PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE CLEAR. IF I DON'T GET RID OF THE ENERGY..' She left the thought end since they all knew what would happen. She already felt the blood running out of her nose.

'LET IT GO' Her Dad told her.

She allowed the energy to escape, pushing it forwards and out, not allowing it to go behind her towards her family. She heard the screams of men dying, and then the violent energy backlashed at her. 'WE'RE CLEAR' She told them, before fainting.

XXXXXXXXXXX Well Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Is the house intact?

Christine Feehan -Ghostwalker series fanfic

I own nothing!!!

Cote De (pronounced Cody)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'COTE DE?' Jack Norton asked as he and the others made their way back to the house and her. The silence was getting to him. She should have answered. They came up to Cote De she was laying on the ground, covered with blood. "Cote De!" He said as he knelt down beside her. "Wake up kid." He told her. He looked her over and the blood didn't appear to be hers, except the line running from her nose down her cheeks. He gently slapped her cheeks to get her awake. As Ken,  
and the four oldest kids panned out to make sure no one was still a threat. Gator and R.J. went aswell. Briony and Mari were standing with their back to him, making sure no one was going to sneak up on them. He could tell Briony was struggling not to kneel down with him to check on her daughter.

GHOSTWALKERS

Someone was slapping her and she wasn't appreciating it. 'STOP IT' She tried to push the command at whoever it was, in case it was one of the soldiers.

"Hey! Your mind control won't work on me." Her dad told her, saying it out loud. She sensed her dad talking with Uncle Ken. She got the impression he was sarcastically thanking Uncle Ken for teaching her to use mind control. Her uncle laughed in reply.

She opened her eyes to look up at her dad. Concern was written on his face. "I'm fine." She reassured him as she sat up. She looked down at her sweater. She cringed and pulled the sweater off carefully. She thought she covered the wince from her dad but he noticed. Her arm burned.

"What's wrong?" He asked angrily. He helped to take the sweater off and noticed the ragged edge cut. "You hit anywhere else?" He asked as he seen Briony motion Jayce to take her place.

"You okay?" Briony asked worriedly.

"I'm fine and no. One of them clipped me that's it." She told both her parents, as her dad threw her sweater off to the side.

GHOSTWALKERS

'KID OKAY?' Ken asked his brother.

'SHE'S BEEN CLIPPED' Jack answered as he reached into his pack for the medical kit.

'WELL SHE SURE THE HELL DID A LOT OF DAMAGE OUT HERE' Ken warned his brother.

'ALL DEAD' He asked, as he tied off the wound. "You need stitches." He told his daughter.  
'I'M ON MY WAY TO YOU NOW' Jack told his brother. "You all stay here." He told the group. 'THE HOUSE INTACT' Jack asked his brother.

"Yes the house is intact." Cote De told her dad grinning. Jayce and Briony was helping Cote De to stand, they lead her to a fallen log where Flame and her youngest were sitting.

"Stay out of my head." Jack told her.

"Gladly." She replied. "Though it was an impression not a thought." She explained. "Can I come with you?" She asked quietly.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

She stood up by herself and walked over to him. "All right?" She asked.

"Yeah, take this." He told her, as he handed her a hand gun. "Stay behind me." He warned her, the tone in his voice told her he wasn't going to be disobeyed.

They silently made their way threw the forest, they didn't bother with changing their skin colour, they could sense that the only breathing humans were on their side. They came to where Uncle Ken was standing a few feet from the house.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Jake told her as he and Cameron came up behind her.

She looked at him a moment before blinking a few times at the scene in front of her. "You okay?" Cameron asked her. Placing a hand on her arm that was bandaged.

She nodded. She walked to the middle of the circle of dead bodies and looked around. She found the man who had been supposedly incharge. She grinned down at him. "Not so tough anymore."  
She told his dead body.

"He hurt you or something?" Marcus asked her, looking at the man on the ground.

"No he wasn't man enough." She told him. She searched the surrounding area, she came across a body hidden in the brush. What caught her attention was the video camera in his left hand. She swore, as she walked back to where her father and uncle stood. "I think we have a problem." She told them, holding up the video camera. She rewound the tape and pressed play. She watched herself take out the two men who tackled her then the group of them surrounded her. It ended with him screaming as he died in extreme pain. She took the tape out before dropping the camcorder and stepping on it. She tried to get the screams out of her head but she couldn't. She hoped she kept her expression blank. "We have a problem." She told them. She fingered through the pieces of the camera until she found the wireless bug. "This is a wireless satelite feed. Whoever planted it, was watching it live." She explained. She took a deep breath. "Which means whoever it was had first row seats to the damage I did and they are living to tell about it." She said,  
trying to keep from being scared, but she didn't accomplish it.

Her dad walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm not letting anyone take you." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." She said quietly.

"We need Lily and the team, for clean up." Her dad asked told Uncle Ken

"Already called and they are on their way. Should be here in twenty." Gator told him as he and R.J. joined them.

"Can this be traced?" Uncle Ken asked, pointing at the wireless bug in her hand.

She thought about it. "I might not be able to trace it but I might be able to tell which satelite was and/or still is. I'll need my computers though." She explianed.

"Fine. Take someone with you." Her dad told her.

"You know I can take care of myself." She retorted as she walked to the house.

"I'll go with her." R.J. volunteer, as he followed her. He walked into the house. "Hey where'd you go?" He called quietly so that the others didn't hear.

Cote De came back into the foyer. "This way." She told him, she lead him down a flight of stairs. "Pull up a chair." She told him as she quickly booted up her computers. She started off with one in the corner of her dads' office, but by the time she was fouteen she had five more. Her dad and uncle finished the basement and moved all her computers and equipment down here. She sat on the computer chair in front of her laptop. She started madly typing away. A few minutes later she pulled out the keyboard drawer and typed away on another computer.

R.J. sat on another chair and rolled it towards her. "Is this what you would call hacking?" He asked her.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Well that would depend on if I get caught." She replied.

Raoul Junior Fontenot had grown up since the last time she seen him. She was ten and he was fourteen. He had been scrawny and tall back then. Now he had filled out. He had broad shoulders, with most of his weight in his chest and arms. His hair was long for the average boys style. A dark brown, and his eyes were brown and caught every detail of his surroundings. "What can I do to help?" He asked.

"You computer savy?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

He grinned. "Cute trick." He told her, trying to copy her. She laughed. Cote De handed him another keyboard. "What do I need to do?" He asked, typing away.

"I'm hacking into NASA. Could you start bouncing signals off in different directions and countries?" She asked, handing him another keyboard.

"Sure thing CHER" He told her as he propped his feet on her desk and set a keyboard on his lap and another one on his knees. He began madly typing. "So CHER you always hack into government secured databases?" He asked her.

"Yeah just don't tell my mommy." She told him, leaning back in her chair and copying him with the keyboards setup.

She hacked into NASA satelite images. Watching it on the plasma TV, as she used her second computer to switch from satelite to satelite to find which one was over top her house. She clicked on another satelite and seen her house. "Bingo." She stated. As she hacked into the satelite itself to get information on where it got it's command to move over her house. 'SATELITE STILL OVER HEAD' She told her father.

'WHO SENT IT?'

'STILL LOOKING' She replied. "Dammit." She cursed. "Whoever moved the Satelite is locking everyone out so they can't move it or get images off it." She explained it to R.J.

"But we can see it." He answered.

"Because I hacked. NASA thinks they are missing a Satelite." She replied as she started typing rapidly.

"And what are you doing?" He asked watching the computer screens.

"Well I figured if I could hack into the images, then I can hack into the satelite itself and tell it to move." She explained. As she started typing, keeping an eye on the plasma TV.

"Hey what's that?" R.J. asked sitting up, and looking at the TV, on the far left side, an object was moving across the screen towards her house.

"Huh." She zoomed in on the object.

"What is an F-37 doing around here? It can't be Lilys' team."

"No she uses Helios and private jets." Just then something shot out of the plan.

"Oh" 'SHIT' She replied half out loud half to the others. She jumped up. "We need to leave now!" 'DAD THEY ARE SENDING A MISSILE TOWARDS THE HOUSE. GET AWAY FROM THE HOUSE!' She said to the others. Including Raoul, Flame and R.J. "No this way." She said, grabbing R.J. by the arm and pulling him towards the back wall.

'GET OUT OF THERE!' Briony told them.

'RUNNING DOWN THE TUNNEL AS WE COMMUNICATE' She replied, as she and R.J. ran at breakneck speed. The hit shook the tunnels making them fall. What surprised them both was a few moments later was the second and third hit. The second hit collapsed the tunnel walls and the third brought down the tunnel infront of them. They skidded to a halt to avoid from being under the rock slide. Large rocks came raining down on Cote De bring her to the ground and burying her. Not before seeing R.J. get hit over the head with one, rendering him unconscience.

'DAD? THE HOUSE ISN'T INTACT ANYMORE' She told him, trying to move the rocks off her.  
'TUNNEL NOT EITHER.'

'WHERE ARE YOU?' Her dad asked.

GHOSTWALKERS

'WHERE ARE YOU?' Jack asked his daughter.

'UNDER WHAT'S LEFT OF THE TUNNEL.' She told him. "R.J. IS UNCONSCIENCE' She reported.

'YOU HURT?'

'CAN'T SAY EXACTLY' She answered.

'HOLD ON A SECOND GOT TO THE TUNNEL RIGHT NOW.' Jack told her, breaking off as he and Ken pulled open the tunnel trap door.

"Here." Briony said handing them flashlights while pointing hers down the tunnel.  
"Oh no!" Briony stated, as she got closer to the edge. 'Are you sure she is alive?" She asked,  
looking up at Jack with tears in her eyes.

'COTE DE TALK TO YOUR MOM. IT MIGHT TAKE AWHILE TO GET TO YOU, IT'S A MESS.' Jack told her. He knew the moment his daughter talked to Briony, seen the relief on her face.

'GOT IT DAD' Cote De answered.

"Lily's here." Raoul stated, as they all heard the helicopters approach.

"Matthew and Marcus go meet with Lily. Explain whats going on." Ken told his sons.

"Got it dad." Matthew said. as he and Marc walked off.

Jack jumped down into the half collapsed tunnel. Ken followed along with Gator. 'OKAY KID, WE ARE ON OUR WAY' He reassured her.

'HURRY' She stated.

"Well so much for this tunnel not collapsing someday." Ken stated as he followed his twin through a small narrow space. "Hold up Gator." He told Gator who was behind him. As he seen Jack slide down as the narrow space got bigger fast. He laughed. "You okay Jack?" He asked, looking down at his brother. He slide down more slowly and rolled to his feet. He looked in front of him at the wall of rubble. 'SO KID WHERE ARE YOU?' Ken asked his niece.

'YOU ARE STEPPING ON MY HAND' She answered.

Ken jumped and Jack and Gator looked at him confused. 'OH SORRY' He told her.

"Gator. Found R.J." Jack replied.

"Found Cote De." Ken replied, moving rocks out of the way. He lifted a few larger rocks and was surprised when Cote Des' right hand started moving and helping out. "You okay?" He asked,  
as she sat up slightly. "My arm is stuck and it hurts." She replied, laying back against the rocks, pushing at rocks with her right hand. "How's R.J.?" She asked trying to look over at her dad and Gator.

"He's coming around." Jack answered as he walked over and helped Ken move a large rock of her. "You okay?" He asked, as they got the rest cleared off.

"I think the arm's broken." She answered.

"Hey you two need help with her?" Gator asked as he was helping R.J. out of here.

"No we're good. Cameron and Jake are at the end of the tunnel. I'll tell them you are on your way." Ken told him, as they vanished out of site.

"All right you're next." Jack told her. He pulled off his over shirt and ripped it. He tied the ends together to make a sling, before placing Cote Des' injured hand through it and slipped it over her neck. She winced and said a string of curses in her head. "I heard those." Jack told his daughter.

'AND SO DID YOUR MOTHER' Briony stated.

'GIVE HER A BREAK' Ken said defended.

'YEAH I AGREE WITH UNCLE KEN' Cote De stated.

Jack followed Ken and Cote De as they slowly crawled to the end of the tunnel. "Watch it Cote it's a nice fall." Ken warned as he shone his flashlight up at where Cote De was looking down at him. She turned so her feet were in front of her and slowly stepped down, using her good arm to hold on to where ever possible. It took them thirty minutes to get to the opening.

"Jake pull your sister out." Jack told him as he lifted her up, careful of her arm. She gripped Jakes' hand and he pulled her up, letting her go when Briony wrapped her arms around her.

"Mom." Cote De protested, guarding her arm.

"Oh I'm sorry." Briony gushed worriedly.

"Jack and Ken care to explain what the hell happened here?" Ryland and his wife Lily interupted, as they walked over.

"Briony come on we'll take Cote De over to the medic." Lily said, wrapping an arm around Cote De. Briony did the same.

GHOSTWALKER

Cote De was sitting in one of the many helicopters, waiting for the clean up to be done.  
So they could get the hell out of here. R.J. sat beside her nearest the door with a handgun in his hand another two beside him. He had stitches just above his left eye. Her left arm was in an air splint until they got back to Aunt Lily's place. She had a gun in her right hand aswell. "Ow." She winced, as she out of habit went to nibble on her lip ring, but it wasn't there.

"Geesh kid, you split open your lip again." R.J. pointed out grinning, as he handed her a towel.

"I can't believe he made me take my ring out." She growled.

"Kid your ring help split your lip, it had to come out now, or your lip will heal and the ring will never come out."

"Well SOORRRRRY I didn't know you were an expert." She hissed at him. "By the way our dads' are coming back." She answered, looking at the gun in his hand.

"Don't worry I won't shoot your dad. Though my dad is fair game." R.J. reassured her.

"You know something SON you are lucky you have a concussion right now." Mr. Fontenot told R.J.

"Speaking of which we are getting out of here." Nico Trevane stated, as he got into the helicopter and into the pilots' seat, just as Cameron and Jayce helped there moms, Lily, and R.J.s' younger brothers into the Helicopter before getting in themselves. Cameron closed the sliding door and slapped Nico on the back.

"Hows' the arm?" Jayce asked, as he sat beside her.

"How about I break your arm and bury you and you let me know." She remarked.

"Cote De!" Her mom scowled.

"Sorry morphine is kicking in." She replied, looking at Jayce then bursted out laughing.

It was a thirty minute air trip, landing on the roof of Lily's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay another chapter! 


	3. Sorry Dad I messed up

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY and Happy Moms Day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cote De flipped backwards from one of the roof beams to the rope platform. She landed silently beside Jayce and took a seat on the edge, dangling her feet off the edge, it was another fifteen feet to the ground. "I'm so bored I'm going insane!" She told him.

"Um Honey I'd hate to break it to you, but you are already insane." R.J. pointed out from the floor below them.

"Thanks for the sarcastic remark." Cote De stated, standing up and walked off the back of the platform, her arm was in a cast for a few days while it healed. She couldn't hold on to a rope or ladder properly so her only option was to flip or jump, she didn't mind either. She landed on her feet, and walked out of the room.

"Show off." Jayce told her, summersaulting off the edge and landed into the olympic size pool a few feet from the exercise rope.

They were at Aunt Lily's forest home, staying until their house was rebuilt. She wished for something to do, but was limited with her arm. She walked into the kitchen where Daniel Miller was standing in front of the island, making what looked like the biggest sandwich in history. "You actually gonna eat all that?" She asked.

He smiled, as he licked the knife that had mayo on it. "Well kiddo if you are nice to me, I might actually share with you." He told her, in his easy-going grin of his.

"Oh well how thoughtful." She stated, eating a slice of tomatoe as Daniel started putting the sandwich together.

Daniel grinned. "That is coming out of your half." He told her, as he cut the sandwich in half. He took half and placed it on a plate, before handing it to her.

"Thanks." She told him, sitting at the island and started eating. "This is good. I think you have a talent in sandwich making." She commented.

"Well I guess then I'll have to start up my own sandwich shop up here in the boonies." Daniel said, laughing.

"Well with all your Dads' friends and their families up here, you'll have lots of business." Cote De told him. They finished their snack and Daniel headed off to the exercise room.  
Cote De walked around the house, looking for her mom and Aunts. She found her mom, Aunt Lily and her Aunt Mari-Gold in the Library. They were talking about ideas for the new house.

"Hey Kid." Aunt Mari-Gold said as she seen Cote-De walk by.

"Yo." Cote De answered, as she walked into the room, she wasn't going to bother them, but her aunt called her in.

"Stop moping around." Aunt Mari told her, grinning.

"Gak! No comments from you." Cote De replied, walking around the multitude of books. She studied a few, she really wasn't interested in reading at the moment. She looked out the window for a moment.

Her mom pulled her out of her thoughts. "What do you want in your room?" Her mom asked, looking over at her.

She smiled slightly. "You know I'm not picky." She told her. "I think I'm going to take a walk." She told them, heading towards the door.

"Remember the alarms." Her Aunt Lily said as Cote De got to the door.

Cote De turned around and grinned. "I know Aunt Lil." She walked down the hall and out the back door. She headed to the trail on the left for the first twenty minutes it would be wiser to stay on the path then to try and outsmart all the alarms around the house. Though from the trail she seen about fourteen that you couldn't see unless you knew the people who put them there. After she deemed it safe -well safer- she walked off the trail towards the waterfall Daniel showed her and her brothers the last time they were here. It took her thirty minutes flat to get there after straying from the trail. She grinned at herself -not bad for being nine at the time. She sat at the top of the falls watching the churning water sail over the edge, the sound was deafening it you allowed yourself to be consumed by it. She laid back and looked up at the sky for awhile. It was a brillant blue with a few clouds. Her brother Jayce would call it a simpson sky -referring to the opening credits.

She must have fallen asleep, she woke to her fathers' screaming thoughts of WHERE ARE YOU,  
She told him she was fine and was at the falls, and be home before dark. She looked back up at the sky and seen that the sun was nearly down behind the trees. "Yikes" She said outloud as she went to stand up, it was later then she thought. All her thoughts slammed out of her head as she stood up and was slammed in the gut with a baseball bat. She cursed in her head, concentrating on not sending it to her family. She laid flat on her back, wheezing for breath as three men stood over her, only one carried a bat.

The smallest of the three was a tall lanky man who by her impressions must have been the brains and not the brawn. He knelt down with a needle in his hand. She tried to move away but the man with the bat stepped on her midsection and pain went through her. She grasped at the rocks for something to hit them with, her hands came up empty. She turned inside her brain instead concentrating on all the alarms closest to her. They might have her, but they won't get anywhere near her family.

The three men all jumped in surprise as all the alarms started going off, the brawn with out the bat stared down at her as she grinned. He knelt down and held her in a choke hold. Breathing became a priority. The man looked at the brains. "Get this done now!" He commanded him.

The brains injected the clear liquid into her and she felt her brain going fuzzy. 'DAD I MESSED UP' Was the last thought that she coherently sent, she heard her fathers questions and worry but she was to far unconscience to reply.

XXXXXXXXXXX

well what do you think? hope you enjoy!  



	4. You are dead

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY and Happy Moms Day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who set off all the alarms?" Lily asked as her husband and son came into the library, both had weapons in there hands.

"We don't know yet." Ryland told his wife as he checked all the windows. They were bullet proof and tinted.

Jack and Ken joined them with their boys. "Where is Cote?" Jack asked immediately.

"Oh no." Briony stated softly. "She went for a walk... outside." She answered.

'COTE DE' Jack called out to her. He got her message of messing up. 'DID YOU SET THE ALARMS OFF?' He asked, not sure what she meant. "Has anyone been able to contact her thoughts?" He asked,  
he was worried now, even if she was hiding she would have answered and if she set the alarms off she would have reported so immediately.

"Jayce?" Ken asked his newphew. If there was anyone who get ahold of her it was Jayce. Her twin.

They all looked over at Jayce when he didn't answer, he was too into his thoughts to answer trying to find his sister. He opened his eyes quickly. "She's gone." He said terrified. "I can't even sense her and if she was still at the waterfall I'd been able to sense her thought pattern."

"She sent me a message saying she messed up. That was the last that I heard of her." Jack told them, as he wrapped his arms around his wife who was trying very hard not to cry.

Nico Trevane came into the room. "We checked the alarms and no one touched them." He reported.

"What are you saying?" Ryland asked shocked.

"No one touched them to make them go off." Nico replied. "Someone set off the alarms telepathically."

"Cote De?" Ken asked. "Warning us?" He suggested.

"Could be, if someone could do it Cote could." Lily stated, thinking about all her medical records she had on her.

Gator and R.J. came into the room. "We were at the waterfall and there was nothing to indicate a struggle, but there was a few sets of male footprints. We lost them a few yards into the woods. Though it looked like one of them went out heavier then he came in. Judging by his boot indentations." Gator reported.

"Someone kidnapped her." Briony stated shocked, tears were falling down her cheeks now.

"Someone who was like us. There is no way even if she was sleeping that a normal human being could sneak up on her. If they were gifted and she was half asleep they'd have a chance." Ken said to no one really, they all new her.

GHOSTWALKERS

"Oh look Fresh Meat." A females voice said.

It was the first thing her groggy mind could make out through the fog. She took a deep breath through her nose. "I don't smell fresh meat." She answered as she opened her eyes. A blurry image of a young man about twenty was leaning over her. She was on a cot she thought as the man above her became more clear. It was handsome, probably over six feet tall when standing. He had clear blue eyes and she could see a five o'clock shadow from his angle on a well chiselled face. His nose was slightly crooked probably broke it in a fight.

He was grinning at her. "You are the Fresh Meat kid." He told her, waving his hand in front of her face slowly.

She looked around and seen that she was in an extremely white room, with two rows of cots.  
She did the math and there were sixteen cots all together, though as she looked about the room there was only six people in the room. She sat up quickly and rolled off the cot, away from the man.

"Woah." He stated, standing up just as quickly. "No need to figure out escape roots." He told her. He gave her a clue of what kind of person he was.

"Yeah the only way you are getting out of here is through Hells Fire."

"Lee!" The young man told the female sitting on the edge of a couch. He glared at her a moment longer before turning back to Cote De. "She doesn't need to hear that."

Cote De stood up from the crouch position. Lee was the one to call her Fresh Meat. "So you are saying that the only way out is to die?" She asked.

Lee grinned. "Yup."

"How old are ya kid?" The young man asked.

"Sixteen." She replied, looking around the room. She spotted two cameras.

"Gotta name Sugar?" A different female asked. She had a darker skin tone then the rest of them and funny accent that she recongnized immediately.

"Cote De." She replied. "Cajun?" She asked her.

The female smiled. "Yea. Names Haley." She motioned to the others. "Over there on the cots are Joline, Andrew and Mackie." She said introducing them they all looked up at Haley when she said their names.

"I'm Scott." the young man in front of her introduced himself.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours. What we can tell you is that you are underground at least thirty feet. So don't go thinking about escaping."

"Yea you won't make it far." Lee told her. a

"Lee." Scott glared at her.

"Ever try?" She asked them, looking at Lee. Lee smirked at her and winked. 'Bingo' Cote De thought. "How long have you all been in here?"

"Three years or less." Scott answered.

"Gotta last name Cote De?" Haley asked politely.

"Norton." She answered not really thinking about it. Until that is the whole room went quiet.

"Norton as in the twins Jack and Ken Norton?" Joline asked shocked, sitting up.

"Jack is my father. What about them?" She asked.

"Now we know why." Joline muttered going back to her book.

"Why what?"

"Why you are so young." Joline answered. "We are all to be paired up with others in the other room. They are more freaks then us."

Cote De stayed quiet for a few moments. "Because they have been genetically modified with pheromones."

"How do you know that?" Mackie asked, coming over to join them.

"It's what they did to the first generation of GhostWalkers." She answered, pacing a few steps away looking at air vents, windows and doors. All the vents and windows were covered in criss-cross bars. "How come they keep us in one room?"

"No idea." Scott replied. "Seems stupid. Unless they are hoping we fight." He said,  
shrugging. "It happened a lot when they bring a few newbies in at one time."

Cote De looked around at the other six. To her they seem minor threats to her, their thoughts had no hatred towards her. "I'd rather get out of here."

Before anyone could comment sirens wailed loudly and red lights flashed over the door way.  
It took a lot for Cote De not to cover her ears at the high pitch frequency they were using on purpose. She seen Andrew, Joline and Mackie curled up on their cots or on the floor squirmming in pain. Scott and Lee looked at the door in annoyance, but their eyes told them they were struggling with the pain aswell.

The door opened and three enhanced soldiers with traq. guns came through the door first.  
"Stay where you are!" The one in the middle commanded looking at the three still standing. Two doctors came behind them stepped around the soldiers. The lights and sirens were still going.

"Sorry for the intruding." The male doctor said smoothly, walking to look pitifully at the three curled up from the pain. "I wanted to see if you were all getting to know your newest family member." He told them, walking over to stand in front of Cote De. He smiled at her. "Well I wonder what he greats Jack and Ken Norton would say if they knew you were here." He stated, happily.

"Well I can't rightly speak for my father but I'm sure he'd share my opinion." She looked at his two lankies and judged the reaction time of the traq. guns. She grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. She felt the dart hit her. "You are dead." She spat at him, as she fell to the floor unconscience.

The others watched in horror as the doctor looked down at the limp form of Cote De. "She'll work perfectly. Bring her with us." He told the soldiers. "Anyone else would like to speak their minds?"He asked, looking around the room. "I didn't think so." He walked out and the door locked behind him.

XXXXXXXXX 


	5. Death by creation

I own Nothing... not even the computer?

ENJOY and Happy Moms Day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up screaming. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She was being assaulted by thoughts and all of them lust or hatred filled. She forced her eyes open to find herself strapped to a hospital bed with ten men and women shackled to the walls around her. Their thoughts assaulted her and she wanted them to stop. She felt blood running down her cheeks from her nose. As soon as the bleeding started the thoughts stopped. The same doctor came in with his three lankies.

"You did well kid. Take her back." The doctor told the three men with him. He undstrapped her and shoved her in their direction.

When they hauled her to her feet that was when she noticed that all ten men and women were dead, bleeding from the ears and nose. She felt like she was going to throw up. They threw her in the room with the others like her and she scurried away from them. She didn't want to hurt anyone,  
and right now her head was screaming with the pressure building up.

Someone touched her and she freaked out, she had them pinned to the ground and growling at them before she realized it was Scott. She blinked a few times, the pressure in her head was slowly disappearing. "You're an anchor." She stated, surprised she hadn't picked up on it sooner.

"What?" Scott asked, as he accepted her help to stand up.

"Anchor. You have barriers that help relieve the telepathic backlash from others who don't have very strong barriers." She told him.

"What did they do to you?" Haley asked, coming over to stay by Scott.

Cote De looked at Haley horrified, before taking a few steps back. Haley didn't have barriers and she could feel everything. She sank to the floor and grabbed her head. "JAY" She called out in her mind. She seen Haley and Scott leave her in the corner and she was fine with that. She must have fell asleep cause she woke up to Jayces' voice in her head. "Jay?" She said out loud. She looked around and all she seen was white walls, and everyone sleeping. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her brothers thought patterns. "JAY?" She thought again, trying to follow his thought trail.

It was hard to describe but ever since they were younger Jay and her have been able to find people by their specific patterns their thoughts made. The only bad thing is that they had to have heard their thoughts before so they knew the pattern. They couldn't just think up all the patterns around them, they would have to have been talking to them directly.

"COTE?" His thought was fainter, farther away.

"NO WRONG WAY" She hoped he was able to understand.

"YOU ALL RIGHT?" His thoughts were stronger now.

She wanted to lie to him, but she knew she couldn't. She could already tell he was picking up on the pain she was in. "NO. I'M IN A LAB" She told him, sending pictures of the places she had been in in this place, and the people.

The sirens started going off and she sent the memories of the ten people tied to the wall dead. She hadn't meant to, she cursed as she fought to stay conscience. Some one dragged her to her feet by her collar. "Who are you talking to?" The doctor asked, angrily.

Cote blinked at him twice before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp. They dropped her, leaving her there. They left and didn't turn the sirens and lights off for more then a hour.

"COTE DE!" Jayce was screaming at her.

"I'M SORRY." Cote De said, as she heard the pain in his voice, he had been going through the same hell she had been for the last hour. "I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO BREAK THE CONNECTION. JAY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT."

"FINE" He answered. Cote De rolled her eyes, as he played the macho brother.

The sirens started to go off again and this time Cote De broke the link between her brother and herself. Only one of them should suffer, three men with Tranq guns entered first, then the same two doctors, then two men in white scrubs. The two in scrubs walked over to Haley and grabbed her,  
pulling her along as she struggled. "No! Scott! Someone help me!" She cried. Scott went after her,  
taking out one of the men with tranq guns.

Suddenly loud poping noises sounded and the sirens went dead, then the light bulbs started to shatter, as Cote De stood up. She started walking towards one of the men with the tranq gun. "Stop where you are!" The man yelled. She could see him shaking, before he could think about firing at her she ripped the gun out of his hand and used the butt of the gun to knock him out. She fired at the two others. Scott pushed the one he was detaining down to the ground. She turned her head quickly to see the two doctors and the two men who had let go of Haley running to the door. She grinned coyly at them, as the door slammed shut with them still inside. All four turned and faced them. Fear was written all over their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Lee asked, slightly frightened.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to get the hell out of here." She said calmly.

"And them?" Scott asked.

"They are going to die by their own creation." She said moving towards them, with the single movement of her eyes the two scrubs were thrown across the room, the hit the wall then landed on the floor. She looked at the two doctors and stared at them. "It's sad that the one thing you wanted,  
will be the death of you." She whispered as their mouth, nose, ears and eyes started to bleed, they slumped to the ground in one big mess. She side stepped the mess and opened the door. She looked to the left and all the cameras started to smoke and then started to spark, the entire electrical system of the Lab was now fried. She started down the hallway that was starting to fill up with fellow victims. They seemed to be all running to the stairways, taking out who ever tried to stop them. She stayed behind as many as possible thier angst was increasing the pressure in her head. She could already feel the blood running out of her nose.

She got to the the stairway and heard a lot of commotion above her. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the panic babble and find out what was really going on. "WE'RE STUCK" Someones voice entered her mind. "THE DOORS WON'T OPEN."

She pushed her way to the front, feeling the pressure in her head increasing. For once she was thankful for it. "Move." She told them, but the tone in her voice they all plastered themselves to the wall. She concentrated on what she wanted to happen and the doors flew off the hinges, skidding across the tarmac. They all moved with caution, the good news was that it was dark. She waved people out as she watched for guards, she took them out before they could process what they were seeing.

"Come on." Scott whispered at her, grabbing her by the arm and ran towards the other side of the compound. Everyone else had cleared the fence by now and were scattering in different directions. Scott released her hand as he cleared the fence with ease.

Cote De was right behind him. She stood there a moment looking back at the compound as sirens and lights started to go. They were going to try to find them. She looked down at the ground at all the footprints. She looked out into the dark forest and sensed that no one was around them. "Come on. Hurry we got to cover our tracks." She told Scott as she jogged through the forest.  
She stopped about half a mile from the fence when she turned around touched her hand palm down on the ground and used what psychic energy she had left to clear all the footprints off the ground.

"Come on we have to keep moving." Scott whispered to her, as he started running. He looked back to make sure she was following him.

They leaped over a fallen tree as Jayces' voice came into her head. She stopped surprised his voice was so close. 'WE BROKE OUT. GOING SOUTHWEST OF THE COMPOUND.'

"Come on what are you doing?" Scott called to her. He was a few feet ahead of her.

She started running again. "Cavalry's coming." She told him as they took off again.

Dogs started barking behind them. "I hope your Cavalry gets here soon." Scott told her, as he cursed. They both started running faster.

'COTE IF YOU KEEP GOING SOUTHWEST YOU SHOULD MEET UP WITH US' Jayce told her.

"Keep going Southwest. They are ahead of us." Cote De told him, glancing over her shoulder. No heat signatures yet, though the dogs were getting louder.

"Um Cote De." Scott stated

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you likes...


End file.
